


Dark Rose

by Cynder2013



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: (but it's a Hound so it's not entirely about sex), F/M, Ignores the second half of Vampire Knight, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Other, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Skin Hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: There is a new student in Cross Academy's Day Class.He looks like he belongs in the Night Class.He is different from you.(There's nothing graphic in this, but also Dark Court faeries. The lines between sex, drugs, murder and feeding are so blurred they don't exist. So I have no idea what warning to put on this.)
Kudos: 3





	Dark Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A little mischief never hurt anyone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581974) by wowbubblegum. 



> This was an experiment with second person POV. It kind of worked.

There is a new student today. He is standing at the font of the class while your teacher introduces him. You are so surprised by this new student that you almost don’t register when your teacher tells the class his name, Akiyama Ken, and directs him to a seat in the row in front of you.

He does not seem like he should be here.

Girls whisper as he sits down. His hair blends in with his black Day Class uniform where it falls over his collar. His eyes are just as dark, like liquid shadows. In defiance of the school dress code there is a silver bar piercing one of his eyebrows, but it is so small that you think maybe no one else has noticed. It thrills you, this secret that you may share with this new student, like taking a picture of a student in the Night Class without getting caught.

You realize exactly why Akiyama Ken seems like he should not be here, in this class. It is obvious, absolutely obvious that he belongs with all the beautiful people in the Night Class.

During the lesson you take notes and watch Ken out of the corner of your eye. From where you are sitting you can see the side of his face, his frown when your teacher is trying to explain a difficult concept, the neat writing of his notes. He sticks his tongue out once, you don’t know why, and you see the silver flash of a tongue piercing. It’s another thing that’s against the dress code and a lot more obvious than the eyebrow bar. You think that you might go warn him about it, but Zero gets away with all his ear piercings and his tattoo, so you think that maybe it doesn’t matter that much.

You ignore the fact that Zero is in the Disciplinary Committee and could probably get away with murder on school grounds since everyone is some level of scared of him. You convince yourself that you aren’t nervous to introduce yourself to the new student. He may look like he belongs in the Night Class, but he’s in the Day Class.

At the end of the lesson you are packing up your books as quickly as you can, your friend will kill you if you’re late to greet the Night Class again, when Ken comes over to you. You nearly drop your books.

He says hello and you introduce yourself. He has an American accent. Some of the girls are glaring at you.

Ken smiles sheepishly. “Maki-sensei said that you could help me get caught up.”

“Of course,” you say. “I can make copies of my notes.”

Ken’s smile changes. You don’t have words to describe it. It makes you feel cold and hot at the same time. Somewhere, there are baying hounds.

“I was hoping for a tutor,” Ken says. “This stuff is really complicated. I’m sure you’d be able to explain it to me.”

You feel your face heat up and you hope that you are not blushing. “I can do that.”

“Great.” Ken’s smile changes again, back to something that doesn’t make you feel so uncomfortable. “Could we go to the library?”

“I have to meet my friend right now,” you tell him. “The Night Class is coming out soon.”

“The Night Class,” Ken drawls. “I’d like to see this Night Class everyone keeps talking about.”

He ends up coming with you. Your friend is angry because you’re late and you have to stand at the back of the crowd. Ken is tall enough that he can see over the heads of all of the girls trying to get close to the Night Class boys.

“Interesting,” you think you hear him say after the Night Class has passed. It is so noisy though that he could have said just about anything.

You don’t make it to the library after that, there isn’t any time before you have to go back to the dorms. You and Ken decide to meet during the free period that your class has after history. You see Yuki, the Headmaster’s daughter and the only other member of the Disciplinary Committee, in the library with her friend, Sayori. Yuki is asleep with her head on the table and Sayori is making sure that no one wakes her up. You and Ken tiptoe past and find a table in the history section.

“What do you need help with, Akiyama-san?” you ask.

Ken takes out his notes and you work together until both of you know more than you ever wanted to know about functions. Then it’s time for your next class. You walk there together and talk a little until the lesson starts.

You meet at the same time the week after that, and the week after that. You learn that Ken is awful at math but great at history. He helps you with the essay that you’ve been stuck on and is due in less than a week. He tells you about himself too, while you’re walking to class. You find out that he lives with his father and they moved here from an American town called Huntsdale, where his mother still lives. His mother gave him a dog that they brought with them. Its name is Ailill, which Ken tells you means ‘elf’.

Then Ken starts dating a girl from another class. You don’t know her name but you see them together, always holding hands or walking so close together in the hallway that they bump into each other. You are sure that he’ll miss your study date, but he’s waiting for you in the library after class, sans girlfriend.

“So, about those ethics questions,” he says.

You smile to yourself and sit down.

He breaks up with his girlfriend a few days later. You see her in the crowd of girls making cow eyes at Idol-senpai when the Night Class leaves their dorm. You want to roll your eyes, but your friend is part of that crowd so you restrain yourself.

Next week, he asks a different girl to go with him to the dance that your class has to set up for because your class average is the lowest in the school. When Yuki is dragged off by Zero in the middle of decorating everyone else goes back to what they were doing fairly quickly. The Disciplinary Committee has been acting weird lately. It’s no big deal.

Ken watches them leave and then stands unmoving for a few moments. When he sees you looking at him he grins and jumps back to work.

Even with doing all of the behind-the-scenes work, your class still gets to enjoy the dance. The Day Class and the Night Class are there together and if the Night Class boys weren’t so quick to ask girls to dance there would be fights breaking out all over the place. Your friend gets to dance with Idol-senpai and you spend nearly half an hour afterwards making sure that she doesn’t pass out.

Yuki, Zero and Kuran Kaname disappear a few minutes later. Then Idol-senpai, Aidō Hanabusa, leaves too. It takes a bit longer before you realize that Ken has left. It isn’t until his date comes up to you and asks if you’ve seen him that you realize he’s gone. To be fair, you have been tending to your friend this whole time.

The next morning, while everyone else is still sleeping off last night, you go outside and see Ken standing under a tree by the boys’ dorms with his back to you. You go over to him, but he is talking to someone on the phone. He is speaking in English. You only understand one word, and only because he says it so many times and it sounds the same in Japanese sometimes.

Vampire.

The call ends with a word that you assume is a name, “Gabriel!” Then Ken turns around, snapping his phone shut and raking his fingers through his hair. He freezes when he sees you. You freeze too.

His eyes are glowing green.

The two of you look at each other. Ken squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them they are back to their normal colour, not a touch of green in sight.

“What was that?” you ask, half hoping for confirmation that you had been imagining things.

“I can explain,” Ken says.

He doesn’t start explaining.

“Vampires?” you prompt.

Ken puts a hand over his face and sighs heavily. “I can’t explain.”

You feel your heart rate speeding up. You wonder if you’re panicking, and if you should be panicking. Neither of you are in uniform. You could get into trouble for that.

“I’m hungry,” Ken says, speaking almost to himself.

“Breakfast is soon,” you say. It’s a normal thing, talking about breakfast. It makes you feel better.

Ken looks up. His eyes are glowing green again. “I’m hungry now.”

Two steps, that’s all it takes for him to cover the space between you. Two steps, and then you’re pressed up against the wall of dorm, Ken’s lips against yours. He kisses you and strokes your bare arms, touching, seeking contact. Lightning travels down your spine. You don’t stop him.

You don’t know how long it has been when Ken finally backs away from you. You are exhausted. Without him holding you up, you fall down, your back scraping against the wall until you meet the ground. Somehow you have enough energy to stay sitting up.

Ken looks at you, his eyes black as ink. Then he turns and walks away. You watch him until he disappears into the trees, then you tilt your head back against the wall and close your eyes. 

Akiyama Ken doesn’t belong in the Day Class. He doesn’t belong in the Night Class either.

Akiyama Ken is different.

Akiyama Ken is different from you.


End file.
